


Plow

by Leonor (DachOsmin)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manhandling, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/Leonor
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 164
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Plow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts).




End file.
